The Worlds Connect
by AzamukuFutago
Summary: The bleach world stumbles upon a senkaimon that leads to the naruto world. Rated T just in case.


Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction! It's a Bleach/Naruto crossover, and it will soon be a Bleach/Naruto/Vocaloid crossover. In the meantime, read, enjoy, provide constructive criticism, and possibly even favorite! XD

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Bleach P.O.V.~~~<strong>

4:30 PM Friday- The mountain shrine festival still hasn't started yet. Some have arrived early to play around in the mountain's lush forests. Two of these innocent festival-goers are going a little bit too deep in the wood than they should be.

"Hahaha! I bet you can't catch me!" Yells a girl with long, orange hair, "You're too slow, Uryu!"

"I don't think we're supposed to go this far in the forest!" Replied her friend, "Also, if you're too fast, you're going to rip your kimono! I don't have time to sew it back again, Orihime!"

The two kept on running around the trees and rocks while the yelled and skipped with joy. It was getting somewhat dark. Uryu started to slow down. He decided to call Orihime so they could go back to the less dense part of the forest.

"Orihime, I think we should be getting back! It's getting dark in this part of the forest."

"I know you're trying to trick me!" Orihime said back, "You still haven't caught- BANG!"

Orihime fell to the ground with a thud.

"Orihime?" Yells Uryu, "Orihime, are you okay?"

Uryu ran toward the direction of Orihime and helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Stated Orihime in a bright and happy voice, "I only bumped into this tree-"

They both looked up at the "tree" that Orihime bumped into, and to their surprise, nothing was there. After Uryu helped his friend up, he went to inspect the invisible wall that stood in front of them. He concluded that Orihime had run into a barrier wall, and that they should inform the nearest captain.

"Wait, Uryu…" Orihime started, "Who's the nearest captain?"

The two started working their way down the mountain. They passed the multiple shrine gates, they walked through the festival grounds, and they ran down the many steps that connected the low ground to the high ground. After maneuvering through Karakura's many roads, they ended up at an apartment complex. Uryu led Orihime to the apartment door that was labeled with the number "2".

"Soi Fon!" Uryu knocked on the door, "Open up, it's Ishida."

The sound of chains clinking as Soi Fon unlocked the door filled the silence. Finally, the door slowly opened and revealed a short, black-haired woman wearing a beautiful, blue kimono.

"What is, Quincy?" Asked Soi Fon in an annoyed voice.

"Well, I-" Uryu started.

"Oh!" Orihime interrupted, "Are you going to the festival, too? That's a very pretty kimono!"

"It's none of your business if I'm going to the festival or not." Soi Fon snapped at Orihime, "Yoruichi-sama suggested that I wear this, so I did. Anyways, continue what you were saying, Quincy."

Uryu pushed his glasses up and continued, "While roaming in the mountain's forests, we seem to have found an invisible wall, a barrier I should say, and we wanted to inform you of it."

There was a silence, but it was soon inturrepted. Yoruichi appeared behind Soi Fon from the dark of the apartment.

"Ah, so you've found it," Yoruichi stated in a relaxed voice, "Kisuke and I ran into it when we were kids. We promised to go investigate it if we ever became captains. I can't believed we forgot about it!"

Yoruichi started laughing, but nobody really found anything funny. It could have been a serious matter, and Yoruichi was laughing? Yoruichi soon ceased her reminiscent laughter, and order the 3 to inform and gather Kisuke, Mayuri, Rukia, and Ichigo at the site of the invisible wall.

5:15 PM Friday- The festival has started, but not everyone who wanted to go was going. They had important things to take care of.

"Hmmm..." Mayuri was examining the wall, "Ah! It's a Senkaimon! You stupid little simpletons could've never figured it out! All it needs is a little help opening!"

"I'll take care of this." Soi Fon stated as she walked toward the Senkaimon.

She drew a sloppy door shape in the wall, causing it to shatter and break, leaving a large, gaping whole in the abnormal Senkaimon.

**-? P.O.V-**

10 AM Friday-

"ZZZzzz..."

"Tsunade..."

"ZZZzzz..."

"Tsunade!"

"ZZZzzz..."

"TSUNADE!"

"Gaaahh!" The 5th Hokage jumped up in suprise, "Geez, Shizune. No need to freak me out like that."

"It was your fault for not waking up!" Contradicted Shizune, "Anyways, I came to report to you a disturbance."

Tsunade's wincing turned into a concerned, and serious expression. She could sense the slight fear in Shizune.

"What is it, Shizune?" Tsunade asked.

"I believe some intuders' chakras randomly appeared out of nowhere on the outskirts of the village gates. Their chakra levels are high."

There was dead silence.

"Go send Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Lee to the 'disturbance'." Ordered Tsunade, "Make sure they don't kill them. I'd like to see who they are."

* * *

><p>Ahhh! Epic fail T.T I hope you liked the intro! Please review!<p> 


End file.
